CANCER RESEARCH CAREER ENHANCEMENT AND RELATED ACTIVITIES Abstract The Cancer Research Career Enhancement Core (CRCEC) of Perlmutter Cancer Center (PCC) supports one of PCC's primary missions: to train the next generation of cancer-focused researchers, clinicians and professionals. CRCEC is directed by Mark Philips MD, an internationally recognized cancer cell biologist, and Director of the NYU Medical Scientist Training Program (MSTP), and assisted by an Advisory Committee. CRCEC interacts with students, fellows, researchers and clinicians across the entire PCC, providing education and training in cutting-edge science and delivery of state-of-the-art, compassionate patient care. CRCEC supports cancer-centric education and training at all levels, from high school to post-graduate to faculty mentorship and continuing medical education. CRCEC assets include access to a top-rated school of medicine (NYUSoM), a rich program in graduate medical sciences, dual degree programs (including the oldest MSTP in the U.S.), residency (including a research track) and fellowship training, a Clinical Translational Science Institute (CTSI), pre-professional outreach to high school and undergraduate students, post-doctoral career development, unique programs in entrepreneurship, faculty mentoring, and CME. NYUSoM is home to 12 cancer-relevant T32 grants, 10 of which have PCC members as PI. Advancing diversity and inclusion in the PCC is among the major goals of CRCEC. NYU Langone Health (NYULH) has a long history of innovation in medical education, and CRCEC contributes significantly to this history. CRCEC fulfills its mission via three Specific Aims: Aim 1 is to support and bring cancer focus to the educational enterprise at NYULH; Aim 2 is to provide support, leadership and infrastructure for the educational activities intrinsic to PCC; and Aim 3 is to develop new initiatives in cancer education and training.